Death Valley
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside. Based off the song 'Death Valley'. See inside for details.


ASAP: This is based off the song ''Death Valley'' by Fall Out Boy, which is a really good song

Shana: ...

Yami: ...

Summary: ASAP, Yami, Bakura, and Marik are singing their favorite song ''Death Valley'' for a concert that they signed up for. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Kaiba, Tea, Tristen, Duke, and the others think they can't do it. But they prove them wrong.

Enjoy!

I do not own Yugioh or the song ''Death Valley''!

* * *

''You what?!''

Yami, ASAP, Marik and Bakura flinched at the loud shouts from their friends. They just found out that the four were going to be playing in a concert, tonight.

''B-but, why?'' Ryou asked.

''Yeah, you can't even play!'' Malik shouted.

''We can'' the four said.

Kaiba snorted ''Yeah right'' he said.

Yami shot him a glare. Kaiba ignored it though and kept smirking, making him pissed off more.

''And it's tonight?!'' Yugi exclaimed, clearly shocked that they were doing this.

The four nodded. Yugi and the others sighed.

''Fine, but if you mess up, you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next month'' The hikaris said.

The four nodded and went to get ready for tonight.

~Later that night~

It was almost time for the concert to start, and Yami's, ASAP's, Bakura and Marik's friends were waiting in the crowd. Then, after five more minutes of waiting, they finally came out. All the friends could only stare in awe at them. ASAP wore a black shirt that was black and had a mini skirt at the bottom, she also had black stockings along with boots, and finally, a red cape that was the same length as her hair, and a sword that was black and red and looked like the Grim Reaper's. Yami wore all black and red like ASAP, that was leather. Marik wore only red, that was leather also, the same as ASAP and Yami [all the cloths for them are leather]. And Bakura wore all black leather.

By the looks of it, ASAP was the lead singer. Yami was playing the electric guitar, and so was Bakura. And Marik was playing the drums.

''Now'' ASAP announced on the microphone ''I will be singing with my friend Yami over here'' she pointed to Yami, who smirked.

''And he will also be playing the electric guitar, as my other friend Bakura here is going to do too'' she said, also pointed to Bakura.

''And last but not least, my friend Marik will be playing the drums'' ASAP said, pointing to Marik.

''Now, are you ready?!'' she yelled.

The crowd cheered.

''I can't here you!'' she shouted again.

The crowd cheered louder.

''Alright then!'' she said ''We'll be singing 'Death Valley', that my friend Yami here wrote the lyrics to[1]'' she said, motioning to Yami.

The group of friends were surprised that Yami could write a song. It started as Yami and Bakura started to play the electric guitar for the intro. The friends could only gap at them. They were actually really good players.

[Yami and ASAP]

_I wanna see your animal side_

_Let it all out_

_I wanna see the dirt_

_Under your skin_

_I need your broken promises, yeah_

[All four]

_I want the guts and glory baby, baby_

_This town is wasted and alone_

_But we are alive_

_Here in Death Valley_

_But don't take love off the table yet_

_Cause tonight_

_It's just fire or losing, losing you_

_We love a lot_

_So we only, lose a little_

_But we are alive_

_We are alive_

_We are alive_

[Yami and ASAP]

_I wanna see your animal side_

_Let it all out_

_Oh there you go; undress to impress_

_You can wear the crown but your no princess_

[All four]

_So put the D in dirt now baby, baby_

_Let's get you wasted and alone_

_Cause we are alive_

_Here in Death Valley_

_But don't take love of the table yet_

_Cause tonight_

_It's just fire or losing, losing you_

_We love a lot_

_So we only, lose a little_

_But we are alive_

_We are alive_

_We are alive_

[Bakura and Marik]

_We're gonna die_

_It's just a matter of time_

_Hard times come, good times go_

_I'm either gone in an instant_

_Or here 'til bitter end_

_I, I never know_

_What I've got will make you feel alive_

_I'll be your favorite drug_

_I will get you high_

_I will get you high_

[All four]

_Cause we are alive_

_Here in Death Valley_

_But don't take love off the table yet_

_Cause tonight_

_It's just fire or losing, losing you_

_We love a lot_

_So we only lose a little_

_But we are alive_

_We are alive_

_We are alive_

Song end

Everyone in the crowd cheered, while Yugi and his friends stood there, frozen with shock.

''Thank you'' the four on the stage said.

They got down and went backstage. The group went there too to see them. When they got there, they said at the same time ''That was awesome!''

The four smiled and also said at the same time ''We told you'' and they went home. From then on, the hikaris and their friends never doubted them.

* * *

[1] I made Yami write the lyrics, even though Fall Out Boy wrote them.

Shana: Wow

Yami: Wow indeed

Well, hope you all enjoyed!

Please R&R!


End file.
